1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an audio control system and method using near field wireless communication to perform optimal tuning of a predetermined device performing an audio output.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with regard to the development of technical fields associated with wireless communication, various technologies associated with the wireless communication have been developed and implemented, as technology using a wireless device or a wireless link has become a subject of great interest. Near-field wireless communication is widely used as a communication method having advantages of low cost and low power. A Bluetooth communication method, one of several near-field wireless communication methods, is a wireless communication method based on near-field radio technology. Since a Bluetooth module operates in an industry, science, and medical frequency band of a 2.4 GHz band, transmits voice and data in a speed of maximum 1 Mbps within a radius of 10 meters, and has a very low power consumption, there is a desire to increase an application range of the Bluetooth module.
The Bluetooth communication method is applied to various devices, e.g., computer peripheral devices, such as a monitor, a keyboard, and a mouse, wireless handsets, cellular phones, and wireless Local Area Networks (LANs), and is used for an information broadcasting service for providing various kinds of information through a Bluetooth device in a limited space.
FIG. 1 is a schematic configuration of a conventional Bluetooth communication system in which a portable terminal 101 equipped with a conventional Bluetooth module communicates with devices through Bluetooth communication.
Referring now to FIG. 1, when the portable terminal 101 operating as a master device in a Bluetooth communication network desires to output audio data, such as voice or music, through a wireless headset 110 or a Bluetooth car-kit installed in a vehicle 104, i.e., a surrounding device capable of performing Bluetooth communication, which is located within a predetermined range, since the portable terminal 101 cannot discriminatively recognize the wireless headset 110 or the Bluetooth car-kit even though the wireless headset 110 and the Bluetooth car-kit are set to their unique audio output levels, the same audio data based on audio output level setup parameters provided by default from the portable terminal 101 that is the master device is output regardless of the device-oriented unique audio output levels. Accordingly, it is difficult to meet sound quality suitable for a corresponding device through which the audio data is output when considering there are so many different devices with individualized optimum audio levels.